


Unlucky

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Desperation, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Embarrassment, Gang Wars, Gen, Omorashi, Pre-Canon, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: He tried to suppress just how overwhelming it felt now that he noticed it. He swallowed his anxiety and told himself he simply had to hurry home and it'd be fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the DRRR kink meme in 2015 (bless the OP/requester) but I just couldn't find it anywhere in my emails so I had to trudge through the update archives to find it on the kink meme itself. It's best to have it here now than lose it again.

  
Another tense night, another looming threat of gang fights breaking out in different points of the city.  
  
Somehow the Blue Squares had taken wind of Masaomi's willingness to find out info on Izumii and how he liked to do things, how he liked to orchestrate his ever-growing gang.  
  
Yatabe warned Kida that this night was very likely going to be an "all-out" sort to enforce a backing down for the Yellow Scarves, and Masaomi wasn't about to flinch out so easily (give a small width and a rammer will take an entire castle).  
  
His plan was simple; it was an intimidation effort to make the Blue Squares rethink their tactics and possibly then avoid the most fighting possible for the night. Start spread out, then collect their yellow numbers in a location, then discuss a little and spread back out again.  
  
But it became clear very early on (only Masaomi managed to reach the meeting point by then) that his plan wasn't going to go well as the first info messages came in.  
  
The Blue Squares were doubly armed and looked like they were out to ambush.  
  
Masaomi tucked himself in a hiding spot, drawing quick lines through his brain. If the Blue Squares were actually on that, they would end up taking the Yellow Scarves members by surprise and larger numbers before they could meet and have a better fighting chance.  
  
Fuck, fuck. They could be seconds away from having the fights start out, and with the way the Blue Squares had vehicles that they didn't- this could escalate into a rippling wave of beat-ups.  
  
Masaomi pulled out his phone and checked his numbers, deciding to act as quickly as possible.  
  
He had to stand quite a while under the pressure of adrenaline telling his comrades through calls and messages to just _go away_ and run to their homes because the risk of being individually targeted was too great to ignore and he wouldn't bear to have another member crippled for weeks.  
  
It was quite a mounting time of tense patience in which he insisted on and on, bouncing back arguments, until his pals gave up in the edge of revenge and agreed to withdraw; his jaw was already hurting from tension by the time the last of them messaged him about arriving home and locking the doors he was told.  
  
After finally ensuring as best as he could the safety of his gang for the night (even as he got at least a couple curses and malicious sneers his way for the decision), Masaomi thought he'd be able to calm down at last.  
  
That... wasn't the case. He realized that one of the major reasons as to why he was so tense and finicky was that his bladder was really, really full. The blonde had been so intensely focused on his responsibilities as the leader of the Yellow Scarves for the past two hours that he hardly noticed he needed to go.  
  
Oh, man. He tried to suppress just how overwhelming it felt now that he noticed it. He swallowed his anxiety and told himself he simply had to hurry home and it'd be fine.  
  
A fleeting, bitter thought crossed Masaomi's mind as he quickened his pace through the night streets; most of the people his age were probably in their cozy homes, dining with their families or playing games or doing schoolwork- and here he was, just out of the bubble of law.  
  
He wasn't exactly concerned about the Blue Squares finding him for an attack – he could take them on if need be. But he really wasn't in the mood for an ambush right now, so he avoided the shady alleyway shortcuts he'd have taken under most circumstances.  
  
Masaomi started to hate every single green traffic light he came across. How were there so many?! What kind of sick designer puts this many traffic lights in a district?! He struggled not to squirm and dance as to not attract attention from the people around him, and the yellow bandanna tied around his neck was a dead giveaway to anybody from the Blue Squares if he garnered too much attention anyways.  
  
He'd hardly noticed it, but by the length of three blocks away, he'd already broken into a run.  
  
_Just a little more, come on, after being lucky enough to not be stopped by anyone else on the way..._  
  
Up the stairs, one, two, three, two steps at a time, clenching the handrails tightly; he felt like an oversaturated, tense and rigid sponge that really needed a squeeze to soften out- _no, no, don't think about that, not right now, not now!_  
  
Masaomi crossed his legs and firmly cupped himself with one hand while the other blindly fumbled around for his keys. There was a pretty high probability he could've fallen down the stairs with just how much he was bouncing and shaking, and it was a given that he should be able to settle down since he was so close to being able to reach a toilet, but he just couldn't. Even as the key finally sunk in the lock after a few tries, his mind was an endless anxious mantra of _I have to pee, gods, I really need to pee-_  
  
When the door was flung open, he didn't even stop to question the lights being on as he slammed it closed with a shoulder and darted in the direction of his bathroom.  
  
He came to a screeching halt when he saw the bathroom door closed, and only then was he able to pay heed to the sound of running water.  
  
_Saki._ He'd completely forgotten she had plans of coming over.  
  
Masaomi groaned, shifting his legs as he squirmed in place, bladder throbbing even more painfully at the thought of having to hold on further. What a time for her to decide on showering. He skip-dragged towards the bathroom, not drawing his struggling hands away from his waist to knock – he bumped his head against the door instead. "How long are you going to take?"  
  
She didn't take too long to answer- but even that little span of time felt like an eternity to Masaomi. "Oh, you're home. I won't be long, don't worry."  
  
Won't be long? He didn't have time for this, ahh, gods.  
  
He turned around and leaned his back against the wall, trying to get his mind to think. He was getting _extremely_ desperate, and his thoughts were switching around to other places he could use. Maybe the kitchen sink? Or the plant vase, or even just a goddamn cup-  
  
The blonde quaked, trying to control a surge of nagging need that had him leak a little. The sound of water running in the background didn't help things at all. While it was really really tempting to give in and actually use the sink or some sort of bottle, the possibility of Saki coming out at any moment and seeing him relieving himself on any of those odd places curbed his instinct to get off the wall and do just that.  
  
Just trust her. She said she won't be long. Just hold on a little more...  
  
Breathe, in and out. Rubbing his crotch repeatedly to try and sustain the pressure. Chanting in his head, just a little more, just a little more.  
  
No, no. He couldn't do this.  
  
"S-Saki!" He called out, raising a hand to frenzily attempt to twist the doorknob.  
  
She seemed to pick up on his desperation this time, because the water _finally_ stopped, and Masaomi squirmed and trembled and basically danced in his spot as he tried with all his might to not lose it.  
  
He was already unbuttoning his pants; so close, so close, just open the door, _please_...  
  
It seemed to take forever before the door opened, and he was unable to control the leaking that had begun. Masaomi hardly paid any heed to her curious gaze as she stepped back to let him pass, rushing immediately to the toilet and _why was the lid closed oh gods oh gods oh gods-_  
  
It was far too late; his trembling hand was unable to get a grasp to lift it and he could feel the tension in his abdomen ebb away as his bladder began to empty. No no no no no no no- his heart throbbed and so did his dick, the wet warmth quickly pooling around his crotch and spreading down his pants.  
  
He couldn't stop it; the relief almost paralyzed him whole in how overwhelming it was, and his relaxed, weakened bladder wouldn't have responded to an attempt to hold anyway. Masaomi shakily let himself fall to his knees, entire body burning with shame and an uninvited sense of pleasure as a puddle grew beneath him.  
  
With only partial awareness, he noticed Saki lifting the toiled lid for him, and a little whine escaped his mouth among his heavy breaths. It was very little use now, but he didn't have much of a choice to refuse the help as she aided in lifting him to his feet; Even though there were very few things as embarrassing as having to fish your uncontrollably pissing dick out of your soaked pants in front of your _girlfriend_.  
  
Masaomi was grateful that she wasn't making any remarks, which would have only served to make him die of shame even further. He wasn't sure if she was watching him- he didn't dare look anywhere at all.  
  
An awkward silence came to hang over them when his bladder was finally empty, the loud noise of liquid clashing replaced with his low, uneven breaths. He very hurriedly tucked himself back, instinct telling him he should make one of his usual light-hearted comments to try and shrug the entire ordeal off, but his throat was dry and his vocal chords were petrified.  
  
He couldn't believe this had to happen to him when he'd only known Saki for a scant few weeks. He fucked up. He fucked up so bad.  
  
His mental pleas for a hole to open up in the floor and swallow him whole were cut off abruptly by gentle arms wrapping around his shoulders.  
  
Masaomi hadn't noticed he was on the verge of crying.  
  
"It's alright, Masaomi." Saki told him softly. "I'm sorry I didn't open the door sooner."  
  
His vocal chords were still dead, so she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
When his heart finally settled into an acceptable rhythm, she curled around his shoulder and lent him a smile. "It's your turn for a shower, now."  
  
A weak laugh rasped at the back of his throat. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> (it's kinda telling that i have trouble seeing myself with Saki and/or Izaya without me being utterly humiliated in the process, just fuckin kinkshame me honestly)


End file.
